


un juguete perfecto

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles hisogon! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arriba el hisogon, Fluff, Gon es demasiado lindo, HisoGon - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dormido frente a él, el pecho del pequeño subía y bajaba con un ritmo casi hipnotizante. había un ligero temblor en sus dedos, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas: no era más que un resfrío pero, ¡gon se veía tan débil! temblando de aquella manera, con la frente hirviendo y la nariz aún más roja que las propias mejillas. viéndolo así, era difícil controlar las ganas de devorarlo a besos.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: drabbles hisogon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	un juguete perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> ¡mi primer trabajo hisogon, guau!  
> espero que disfruten mucho la lectura. pido disculpas si hisoka se lee extraño, honestamente cuesta un poco el escribir a alguien como él, o tal vez soy solo yo. no importa! si alguien disfruta de leer esto, hágamelo saber con algún kudo o comentario, me hacen feliz! y si quieren hablar sobre el hisogon, búsquenme en twitter. aparezco como ssomcoco.  
> por cierto, shippear no representa exactamente algún punto de vista. no, no me gustan los niños. así que antis, pueden ir a leer algo que sea de su agrado!

una ligera molestia se extendió por su ingle, y hisoka pensó que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía tanto... entusiasmo.

naturalmente, se trataba de gon.

dormido frente a él, el pecho del pequeño subía y bajaba con un ritmo casi hipnotizante. había un ligero temblor en sus dedos, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas: no era más que un resfrío pero, ¡gon se veía tan débil! temblando de aquella manera, con la frente hirviendo y la nariz aún más roja que las propias mejillas. viéndolo así, era difícil controlar las ganas de devorarlo a besos. ¡era tan excitante, también! y jadeó, porque gon estaba a su merced. un gon enfermo y frágil, tan frágil... hisoka pensó en lo maravilloso que sería que ambos jugaran al paciente y el doctor, y acariciándole los cabellos con cierta resequedad en la garganta y una falsa dulzura haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos, con su mano restante apartó el paño húmedo en su frente y sonrió.

gon era precioso. en cualquier momento, la idea de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos era completamente tentadora, incluso más que algún ferviente deseo secreto suyo. imaginarle con aquella expresión afligida y la angustia danzando por sus ojos, centelleantes y húmedos... ¡pero no era tan desagradable como para ser tramposo! no al menos con gon. la idea de aplastarle era encantadora, pero no podía compararse con su rostro animado, ni aquellas expresiones tan decididas. destruirle mientras estaba indefenso no sería nada satisfactorio.

lucharía contra él, algún día. mientras tanto, sería paciente y le cuidaría y mimaría todo lo posible, como a un buen juguete. ¡era gon después de todo! no merecía nada menos.  
acariciándole las mejillas, hisoka cruzó las piernas y su erección relució. qué buen niño era, tan maduro, tan fuerte...

y ya que hablaba del rey de roma, gon parpadeó con suavidad y un jadeo quebradizo escapó de sus labios. ¡qué maravilloso sonido! pero lejos de prestarle una debida atención, hisoka no tardó demasiado en alcanzarle un vaso con agua. gon bebió con lentitud, y el mago sonrió por la visión de sus labios humedecidos y rosados.

—realmente nunca te das por vencido, ¿no, gon? caíste enfermo. cuando eres tan terco me dan ganas de encerrarte en una pequeña caja de cristal... ♡

gon sonrió, no notando realmente (o ignorando. podía verse de ambas maneras) lo que implicaba aquellas palabras. pensó que si killua, kurapika e incluso leorio estuvieran con él no dudarían en echar al mago a patadas, pero creía conocerlo, de una forma mínima y tal vez extraña. estaba seguro de que hisoka no le haría daño, no al menos ahora cuando sus defensas estaban tan bajas. no porque tuviera algún tipo de moral o cuestionara sus propios actos, simplemente no sería divertido para él. gon lo entendía, no estaba asustado. no explicaba de todas maneras por qué el mago estaba cuidándolo o por qué acarició su cabello por algún tiempo.

como si hisoka pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se relamió los labios y volvió a hablar.

—me colé en el hotel. no es tan difícil, sabes. ¡no podía perder la oportunidad de cuidar de mi pequeño fruto! no hagas ningún esfuerzo, gon. cuidaré de tí. ☆

"qué manera tan rara tienes de amar" illumi había dicho una vez, y hisoka recordó haber sonreído. no amaba a gon. era algo mucho más especial que aquello tan banal, mucho más íntimo. gon era realmente encantador, un juguete tan precioso que el sólo hecho de pensar en él le hacía emocionarse y estremecerse a niveles que rozaban los límites de lo racional.

— ¡gracias, hisoka! —contestó, suspirando con gusto cuando un nuevo paño húmedo abrazó su frente—. oye, ¿sabes hacer chocolate caliente?

—desde luego. ¿quieres uno? puedo hacer formas con la espuma. ♤

— ¡ah, sí! leorio prepara a veces, pero sus formas son extrañas...

hisoka sonrió, las intenciones ocultas nadando por su alrededor. ¡amor! nada más lejos que eso. gon se merecía mucho más, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo.


End file.
